


【队狼】没标题带X24玩

by GroovyShark



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 08:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12723321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GroovyShark/pseuds/GroovyShark
Summary: 时间线有操作。还没到狼3那么悲催的时候，X战警都还在，差不多中年。小队收到线报，带队捣毁了那个墨西哥所谓的基因研究中心，救出一批变种人。为了写黄文就不带23小朋友玩了(NTM 当时X24刚刚研究到最后阶段，本来老狼想一爪子捅死，被小队拦下了。小队表示这也算是个变种人，还活的。就算意识还是个宝宝，你不能因为私人恩怨就把他杀了，这有违我们X战警的精神。老狼白眼翻到后脑勺地说，这他妈是私人恩怨？小队长不说话盯着他。老狼一肚子话憋不出来，憋了半天来了句，随便你！就走了。然后小队就叫来汉克小心翼翼地把X24扛回去了。接着老狼就，有得烦了……





	【队狼】没标题带X24玩

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：是黄文！理智还是拦住了我不写3P了，所以放心看……

“我说过你TM就不该把这玩意儿带回来！”梳着奇妙发型的男人暴躁地把叉子插进面前的牛排里，感觉嘴里的肉块都要咽不下去了。要说为什么？因为X战警的小队长正在饶有兴趣地，教这个长得和他一模一样的家伙，怎么用勺子吃饭。  
“嘿，罗根，别这样跟他说话。”斯科特一本正经地警告他，并把牛奶泡玉米片往短发大块头的身边推了推。那憋笑的样子让金刚狼噌了一肚子火。

罗根绝对不会承认自己是在吃醋或者什么的，那实在太娘了。再说，X24虽然和自己长得一模一样，却不会说话，更别提谈恋爱了。他只能做最简单的思考，跟在小队长的屁股后面学着他的一举一动。汉克说，这是某种类似于印随的行为。他被完成唤醒的时候，小队长坚持要在一旁监督，才导致了这个结果。金刚狼表示：Fuck you all.

罗根的耐心大概就跟教授的头发一样，不存在的（x X24在小队长的房间里打地铺睡了刚刚一周，罗根就暴走了。

“嘿，瘦子！”他趁X24被汉克带走检查，冲到了斯科特的房间里。靠，还是干净地像没人住，除了那个碍眼的地铺。“我们得解决这件事。”

正在看书的小队长一脸莫名：“什么事？”

“X24！”罗根砰！地甩上了门，一屁股坐在床上，压地可怜的床铺发出嘎吱一声。

“哦，这个。”斯科特气定神闲的样子让罗根的火气又升了上来。“等他适应了，我会安排他参加作战训练的。现在还不是时候。”

“所以我可以走了？”去他妈的，老子又自由了。

“别跟我赌气，罗根。”瘦高的男人放下书，起身走到金刚狼身边。“你知道我们需要你。”

“呵，你们？”

“…………我，需要你。”斯科特直白的情话让罗根一时不知道怎么回应。小队长笑了笑，弯下身子吻他的秘密恋人，“而你，需要这个…………”

 

斯科特的吻从来只有一开始是温柔的，他倔强粗鲁的恋人不喜欢他“娘娘腔那一套”。他就着姿势单腿跪在床上，用自己的体重慢慢地压着罗根向后倒去。

时隔一个星期的唇舌追逐让罗根有些怀念，他顺从地放松自己，让男人的舌头肆无忌惮地在嘴里进出舔吻。他喜欢上颚，那里的软肉被舔舐令他脑子里一阵酥麻。他偷偷藏起来的野兽般的犬齿，也被男人柔软地亲吻，细细地抚摸。被驯化地太好了……仅仅闻到他的味道，仅仅是被斯科特亲吻，罗根就悲哀地感受到自己的阴茎已经听话地硬了起来。男人把罗根压制在床上，温厚宽大的手在他饱满的胸肌上稍作流连，就顺着腹肌向下滑去。

“唔……”阴茎被触碰的一瞬间，罗根难耐地低吟了一声。被男人握住要害的感觉竟然舒服到可怕。他的前端已经迫不及待地有一些湿了，好像在述说着他的思慕，而他讨厌斯科特还游刃有余的样子。“斯科特……”

罗根的腰急不可耐地动了起来，一下一下地操着斯科特的拳头。有技巧的揉捏，兼顾着时而收紧时而放松的力道，罗根的阴茎溢出越来越多的液体。微腥的前液濡湿了男人的手掌，发出淫靡下流的水声。“噢，斯科特……真棒……”罗根陶醉地舔了舔斯科特的下唇。

男人低低地笑了一下，依依不舍地放开恋人的嘴唇。他知道一个好地方，那就是恋人的耳朵。他的金刚狼有一双格外灵敏的耳朵，有时会像动物那样微微抖动，可爱极了。而他轻轻咬住用牙齿碾磨这双耳朵，恋人就会发出平时听不到的，儒软的呻吟。

“唔嗯……”罗根感觉自己快要疯了。再怎么努力地挺动腰肢，却迟迟无法达到高潮。男人的舌头开始进出舔吮他敏感的耳道，撩得他脑子里只剩下一个念头：操我，斯科特，操我……

斯科特适时地停了下来。他知道罗根要受不住了。他也知道，自己的恋人已经深刻地明白了，这里谁说话算数。

“罗根，脱掉裤子，转过身去。”队长命令的语气让金刚狼激动地浑身发抖。谁知道罗根其实是这么乐意被“管教”的人呢？他如获大赦地踢掉了挂在腿上的裤子，然后转过身去，毫无廉耻地翘起了屁股。

“呵，看看你的样子，金刚狼。想离开我？下辈子吧。”男人仁慈地掏出了自己的性器，不知道从哪里摸出润滑剂倒在自己的阴茎和罗根的穴口上。

暂时冰凉的感觉反而让罗根的性欲涨到了高点。“给我，快，给我，斯科特……”他就要得到了。一秒也不想等。

“我知道你做好了准备，亲爱的。”男人啪地一巴掌打在罗根丰满挺翘的屁股上作为奖赏。这一点点刺痒对习惯了疼痛的金刚狼来说，只是助兴罢了。

汗水顺着罗根的鬓角流了下来，打湿了一小块床单。他捏紧了拳头，感受到男人的肉刃从身后把他一点点地劈开。

操他妈的，舒服极了。

“嘶——噢……”进到底的时候，沉稳的队长也忍不住发出了呻吟。自愈能力简直太他妈的作弊。罗根的肉穴一刻不停地绞紧了小队长的阴茎，就像他们第一次做爱时那样。大量的润滑剂被阴茎的进出带进了罗根的肉穴里，把斯科特带到一个湿润温暖的天堂。安静的卧室里只剩肉体交合的声音，以及两个人重叠的喘息。

“你太棒了，罗根。”斯科特一边疯狂地操干这具火辣到不可思议的肉体，一边衷情地赞美他的恋人。阴茎擦过前列腺的感觉带给罗根一波波强烈的射精感，又在他抽出的时候戛然而止。疯了，斯科特他妈的到底对我的身体做了什么！

“啊！嗯……嘶——萨默斯！”金刚狼拼命抑制着自己不要伸出爪子，以免把小队长的床捅个洞。这种忍耐感让罗根敏感地像涉世未深的少年，而不知轻重的恋人还在拼命舔咬他的后颈和背肌，不管不顾地煽风点火。

“啊！……斯科特，我操！别!”终于，罗根在恋人的一个深深的戳刺下射了出来。床单上浓厚的精液显示出他整个星期的忍耐。同时，肉穴突然毫无规律的紧缩也让身后的男人缴械投降。“唔……你他妈！”罗根来不及挣脱，只能让男人射在了自己的肚子里。

靠，结果什么都没有解决，只是干了一炮。金刚狼躺在小队长的床上，懊恼地想。

他当然不知道，刚才汉克带着X24回来过一次，不小心差点瞎眼。然后他向教授申请，让罗根搬去斯科特房间，而罗根的房间给X24使用。

教授说，那当然可以，汉克。

【END】


End file.
